Primera vez
by marieta88
Summary: Porque para todo hay una primera vez… ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChojiIno, SasuSaku y NaruHina…
1. La primera vez que te vi

****

Wolas!! Nuevo fic. Aunque más bien yo lo llamaría, conjunto de momentos.

Un conjunto de primeras veces: la primera vez que le ves, la primera vez que le besas, la primera vez que le dices que le quieres, la primera vez que hacéis el amor...

Parejitas típicas: ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChojiIno, SakuSasu y NaruHina

Espero que os guste

* * *

_La primera vez que te vi…_

La primera vez que Temari vio a Shikamaru fue al principio de la segunda prueba del examen chunin. Kankuro y Gaara discutían y ella se entretenía mirando a sus contrincantes. Le vio con el resto de su equipo, parecían débiles, pensó que quizás si se los encontraban durante la prueba se podrían divertir a su costa. No se los encontraron, y a Temari le sorprendió ver que había pasado la prueba. _Pura suerte _pensó. Después le vio luchar contra esa chica del sonido, la verdad es que tenia que reconocer que se había equivocado con él, parecía ser un contrincante interesante, por eso se alegró cuando le toco enfrentarse contra él en la última prueba. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada como cuando aquel chico la venció para luego rendirse, _maldito… _Ahora todos esos recuerdos le parecían muy lejanos, había visto a Shikamaru como a un enemigo débil, como un contrincante interesante, como a un niño asustadizo, como a un gran amigo, como un chico irritantemente sexy y vago… Y ahora tenia ante ella un hombre del que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que se había enamorado.

--

La primera vez que Tenten vio a Neji fue en la academia ninja cuando tenía siete años. Todas las niñas estaban emocionadas con el echo de que el Hyuga estuviera en su clase, era tan guapo… Tenten tuvo que reconocer que el chico era guapo, pero tampoco era para tanto, además ¿de que servia ser guapo? Seguro que no era ni fuerte… Tiempo después tuvo que reconocer que se equivoco, Neji era guapo, fuerte, inteligente… Le llamaban el genio de los Hyuga, pero era un gilipollas amargado. Jamás sonreía y les miraba a todos como si fueran escoria. Años después a Tenten le toco en su equipo. La chica se quiso morir, le había tocado un sensei estrambótico, un compañero de lo más raro y el genio de los Hyuga. Pero el tiempo le enseño a conocer a esos tres hombres y darse cuenta de cómo eran en realidad. Sobretodo Neji, al que empezó a ver con otros ojos.

--

La primera vez que Ino vio a Choji… La verdad es que no lo recuerda, quizás fuera con dos o tres meses. El caso es que Choji siempre estuvo a su lado, desde pequeña, y ella solo le veía como a su amigo gordo. Tardo mucho en verle como un gran ninja, y mucho más en verlo como el gran hombre que es ahora.

--

La primera vez que Sakura vio a Sasuke fue en la academia. Estaba con Ino y le vio entrar por la puerta con ese porte de rey y esa belleza… Desde ese día solo tuvo ojos para él, para ver como crecía, para estar a sus espaldas, para ver la desesperación que le llevo a abandonarles. Vio como se convertía en un asesino, en una persona fría cuyo único objetivo era la venganza. Y también vio el arrepentimiento y el sufrimiento que reflejaron sus ojos cuando le pidió perdón por todo.

--

La primera vez que Hinata vio a Naruto fue en la academia también. Él fue durante muchos años su referente, una persona que la animaba a esforzarse mas cada día y que le daba fuerzas para continuar. Siempre estuvo enamorada de el, y jamás fue tan feliz como cuando vio amor hacia ella en los ojos azules de él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ahora ya sabéis, a dejarme un review, o me enfado xD**

**Besoss**

**P.D. El ShikaTema me ha quedado largísimo comparado con los demás, en fin si habéis leído otro de mis fics eso no os extrañara ;-)**


	2. La primera vez que nos besamos

**Nuevo capi!! Esta vez le toca a los besos, y me ha quedado más largo!!**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

_La primera vez que nos besamos…_

La primera vez que Temari y Shikamaru se besaron fue cuando tenían 18 y 15 años respectivamente. Temari acababa de llegar hace unas horas a Konoha y estaba realmente sorprendida con el cambio que el chico había dado. La muerte de su maestro había echo madurar a Shikamaru aunque no había perdido esa personalidad característica que inexplicablemente volvía loca a la rubia. Estaban sentados en el banco del mirador en el que habitualmente pasaba sus tardes el moreno. Temari se había descalzado y tenía las piernas sobre el banco, y Shikamaru aguantaba su peso en su brazo izquierdo mientras fumaba con la otra mano. A Temari nunca le había gustado el tabaco, pero tenia que reconocer que Shikamaru se veía sexy fumando, sus labios se cerraban sobre el cigarrillo de una forma que hacia irresistible el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él. Shikamaru ajeno a la mirada de deseo que la chica le lanzaba se desabrochó el chaleco y le dijo _Hace calor, ¿verdad?... _Como contestación Temari se acercó al chico y apresó su boca con lujuria. Fue un beso en un comienzo salvaje que termino dulcemente, lento y profundo. Cuando se separaron Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho y Temari dijo: _Esto, niño, si que es calor…_

_--_

La primera vez que Tenten y Neji se besaron fue en el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de la chica. Habían salido a celebrarlo con todos sus amigos a uno de los locales de moda en la aldea. A Neji no le gustaban esos sitios, y menos le gustaron unos chicos que se acercaron a Tenten y la sacaron a bailar. La chica estaba algo borracha y los muchachos se aprovechaban de eso para tocar más de lo debido. Neji sintió una furia homicida apoderarse de él, fue hacia Tenten, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta sacarla del local. Tenten se resistió del agarre pero a Neji no le importó. No entendía porque se ponía así, Tenten era libre de bailar con quien quisiera y parecía que a ella no le habían molestado los toqueteos de los imbéciles del bar. Fuera llovía a mares y Neji llevó a la chica hasta un portal. Miro a Tenten, estaba empapada, sonrojada y le miraba con rabia _Suéltame me estas haciendo daño-_le dijo_. _Neji la soltó _Lo siento.- Si lo sientes dime porque coño me has sacado del bar así, me estaba divirtiendo. -No sabía que eras del tipo de chicas que se divierten bailando como putas. _Tenten le miró decepcionada, le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Neji se maldijo a si mismo y corrió detrás de la chica. La alcanzó una calle más abajo y la abrazó por detrás. _¡Suéltame!-l_e exigió la chica-_Me has hecho daño, me has insultado, me has decepcionado… -Lo siento Tenten, me he comportado como un verdadero idiota, que no sabe controlar sus celos, gomen… _¿Celos? ¿Estaba Neji Hyuga celoso de ella? Tenten se giró para quedar cara a cara con Neji, estaba sonrojado y tenia la cabeza gacha en señal de arrepentimiento. La lluvia les empapaba a los dos y hacia que el pelo de Neji cayera sobre su rostro. Tenten apartó el pelo de Neji de su cara y puso su mano en el rostro del chico, que cerro los ojos preparándose para otro merecido golpe. No imagino que el golpe seria para su corazón, la chica le estaba besando de la forma más dulce y bonita que había sentido en su vida. Cuando se separo de él le dijo: _Por esta vez te perdono, pero si vuelves a montarme una escenita de celos desearas no haber nacido. _Neji no contesto, simplemente volvió a besarla, esa mujer le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza…

--

La primera vez que Ino y Choji se besaron fue en medio de una batalla. Habían herido a Choji de gravedad e Ino luchaba por su vida. No tenía mucha experiencia como ninja médico pero sabía que la herida era muy grave y que había muchas posibilidades de que Choji no sobreviviera. Sintió como las lagrimas surcaban su cara y caían sobre sus manos llenas de sangre. Estaba al borde de su reserva de chakra y sentía como su consciencia empezaba a abandonarla. Consiguió cerrar la herida antes de desmayarse, se tumbó junto a su amigo y le susurró: _Lucha Choji, lucha por favor, no me dejes sola, no podría soportarlo… -Ino, jamás te dejaría sola, no llores por favor, me voy a poner bien… _Ino sonrió, y el sentimiento que llevaba tiempo almacenando en su interior salió con fuerza y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Se acerco a él y consiguió rozarle los labios con sus labios antes de que los dos perdieran el conocimiento.

--

La primera vez que Sakura y Sasuke se besaron fue justo antes de la batalla contra Uchiha Madara. Llevaban varios días en el bosque luchando juntos contra lo que quedaba del Akatsuki y los seguidores de Pein. El equipo 7 estaba otra vez junto, luchando junto al resto de Konoha por la paz de su mundo, pero Sakura sabía que había enemigos a los que ella no podía enfrentarse, porque ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei estaba a la altura del jinchuriki del Kyubi y el heredero del poder de los Uchihas. Por eso se quedaban atrás, y dejaban avanzar a sus compañeros hacia una lucha de la que no sabían si volverían. Despedirse de Naruto fue duro, le quería más que a un hermano y jamás pensó en dejarle solo, pero ahora Sasuke estaba con él, y ella confiaba, pese a todo, en él. Cuando el rubio se alejo de ella, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol, demasiado débil física y mentalmente para sostenerse. Entonces Sasuke se acerco a ella, caminando sereno mientras el viento le desordenaba el cabello. Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que la barrera que había creado dentro de su corazón, reteniendo cualquier sentimiento hacia el chico se hacia pedazos, y que nunca había estado tan enamorada de él como en ese momento. Sasuke llego donde estaba ella y alargó la mano hacia su cara, la chica agarró la mano de Sasuke y se la besó: _Sakura-chan, no se si volveré a verte en esta vida, y para morir en paz solo necesito saber que me perdonas por todos mis pecados y que me vas a esperar. Por favor, se mi ángel salvador…_Sasuke dijo todo esto mientras acaricia los labios a la chica y sus ojos negros se clavaban en los ojos verdes de ella. Sakura solo pudo asentir y alargó su otra mano al rostro de él. _Bésame Sasuke-kun, mi alma ya te ha perdonado y solo anhela que vuelvas vivo. _Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la besó con delicadeza, podía ser el último beso que diera en su vida y seria el único que daría a una persona amada. Cuando termino el beso Sakura abrazó a Sasuke _Por favor vuelve y trae a Naruto contigo, no puedo perderos a ninguno de los dos… -Volveré Sakura, y ya no volveré a separarme de ti, hacerte feliz es mi último objetivo en esta vida, y pienso cumplirlo. Hasta ahora… _Sasuke se fue y Sakura se quedó llorando, pero con la certeza de que Sasuke volvería.

--

La primera vez que Hinata y Naruto se besaron fue en el primer festival de primavera de Konoha después de la muerte de Madara. Las calles de la aldea estaban decoradas para la ocasión con farolillos de papel y miles de luces de colores. Había puestos de comida y de artesanía, juegos y una gran pista de baile. Naruto, nuevo héroe de la aldea, paseaba orgulloso por las calles de su aldea llevando del brazo a una preciosa muchacha de pelo azul y ojos blancos que vestía un kimono de color lila que le hacia parecer una princesa. Hinata estaba tan feliz que casi le parecía estar flotando, y se reía de las ocurrencias del rubio. Cuando se hizo tarde y Hinata dijo que debía irse a casa Naruto se ofreció a acompañarla como todo un caballero. Cuanto más se alejaban de la zona céntrica, más desiertas estaban las calles y más visible se hacia el sonrojo de los dos jóvenes. El de la chica causado por el echo de estar sola y tan cerca de Naruto, y el del chico causado por su mente pervertida, que fantaseaba con lo que escondía la fina tela del kimono de seda. _Hinata-chan, hoy estas mas preciosa aun, ese kimono te sienta genial-_dijo Naruto mientras paraban su paseo en medio de una calle oscura y completamente vacía. Hinata se sonrojó aun más y dijo: _Arigato Naruto-kun, tu también estas muy guapo hoy. _Naruto sonrió, Hinata seguía siendo muy tímida, pero había mejorado mucho, antes se hubiera desmayado al intentar decir algo así. Por eso se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y la atraía hacia a él. La chica se quedó paralizada y Naruto siguió acariciándola hasta que se acostumbro al contacto. Ardía en deseos de besarla y tocarla, pero sabía que con Hinata debía ir muy despacio y que merecería la pena la recompensa. Cuando la chica se había pegado más a él y le acariciaba la espalda, Naruto se atrevió a besarla. Fue un beso torpe pero muy dulce, un beso que jamás olvidarían. Cuando termino, Hinata puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y suspiro, había conseguido besar al Uzumaki y no morir de taquicardia en el intento, aunque cuando noto las manos de Naruto posarse en su trasero temió por su vida…

* * *

********

El ShikaTema me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado, muy lógica la reacción de Temari, yo tengo un hombre así delante y lo violo xD; el NejiTenten es bastante típico, el chico celoso y tal, pero de todas formas me gusta; el ChoIno es el más cortito, pero también esta bien; el SasuSaku es el que menos me convence, quiero criticas sobre él y el NaruHina simplemente kawaii!!

Despues de echarme flores a mi misma, me despido... Besoss y dejarme reviews pliss!!

P.D. Muchas gracias a Sakurass, Rose Hatake Nara y sauron-dmx, por sus reviews, os dedico el capi!!

P.D. 2 La sorpresa que prometi en el fic "El comienzo", la subiré más tarde, tengo que terminar algunas cosillas. Ahora me voy al cine y tengo que arreglarme xD


	3. La primera vez que te dije que te quería

**Nuevo capi!! He tardado mucho, lo se, sorry!! Este capitulo me ha quedado muy rosa, la regla que me pone tonta xD **

**Disfrutar de la lectura!!**

* * *

_La primera vez que te dije que te quería…_

Temari y Shikamaru tardaron mucho en expresarle sus sentimientos al otro. Ella era orgullosa y no le gustaban las ñoñerias, le había costado mucho reconocer que amaba a ese hombre y no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera que dijera _Te quiero… _A Shikamaru le sobraban las palabras, a él le bastaban los gestos, besos y miradas que Temari le dedicaba para saber que la amaba y ella le correspondía. Sin embargo hay situaciones en las que los sentimientos se desbordan… Llevaban una semana juntos, disfrutando del otro sin preocuparse del futuro o de lo que había entre ellos realmente, pero Temari debía marchar a su aldea ya. Levaban ya cinco minutos besándose en la puerta de la aldea y no parecían muy dispuestos a separarse. Temari fue consciente en ese momento, más que nunca, de lo mucho que amaba a Shikamaru y sintió la necesidad de decírselo, igual que había tenido la necesidad de besarle aquella tarde en el banco. _Shika, me tengo que ir, volveremos a vernos pronto. Te amo… _Esas dos últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba. Shikamaru sonrió y dijo: _Ya lo sabia, eres tan problemática…Yo también te amo… _Temari tardó media hora más en salir hacia su aldea, habían perdido mucho el tiempo con su orgullo…

--

La primera vez que Tenten le dijo a Neji que le quería fue al día siguiente de su cumpleaños. Se despertó acalorada con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ahora parecía un sueño. Ella y Neji habían pasado horas bajo la lluvia besándose y acariciándose, casi no habían hablado, en aquel momento las palabras sobraban, pero ahora Tenten se sentía extraña. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Había sido solo pasión? Neji había tenido un ataque de celos que no significaba más que atracción física y ella se había precipitado. ¿Y si ahora Neji le decía que todo había sido un error y que no sentía nada especial por ella? Tenten no podría soportar eso… Decidió salir a aclarar sus dudas. Le costó una hora encontrar a Neji. Estaba entrenando él solo, tiraba kunais a unas dianas en las que solía entrenar ella. Parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y no la notó llegar hasta que se puso a tirar kunais junto a él. Neji la miró de reojo y volvió a su entrenamiento. -_¿Por qué no me has llamado para entrenar? –Pensé que necesarias dormir, debes de tener resaca. –No mucha, tampoco estaba tan borracha. –Estabas lo suficientemente borracha para besarme… _Cualquiera que los viera desde lejos no encontraría nada raro en su situación, tirando kunais mientras conversaban en voz baja, como cualquier otro día, pero la tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo… Tenten no podía aguantar esa tensión, necesitaba saber lo que sentía Neji por ella. _–No te bese porque estuviera borracha-_dijo Tenten cuando Neji creyó que ya no le contestaría-_te bese porque te quiero. ¿Me quieres tú? _Tenten miró a Neji, se había quedado quieto apuntando con el kunai a una diana. Lo tiró y dio justo en el medio. Después se giró y agarro a Tenten por la cintura. _¿De verdad crees que podría besarte de esa forma y no sentir nada por ti? Yo no te quiero Tenten, te amo… Pero no esperes que lo diga muy a menudo, no entra en mi forma ser, deberías saberlo ya. _Tenten abrió muchos los ojos sorprendida por las palabras que Neji acababa de pronunciar, y se sintió mal por haber dudado de él. No la dio tiempo a decir nada porque Neji siguió hablando _Ayer fuiste tú la que me beso, y esperaba que tú fueras la que dijera que me quería. _Tenten entendió a Neji, a él le era muy difícil mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, nunca daría el primer paso ni nunca le diría palabras románticas al oído como soñaban todas las chicas. Pero esas cosas no le importaban a Tenten, a ella le bastaba con saber que la amaba, aunque no se lo expresara con palabras. Entonces Neji la volvió a besar y eso a Tenten le valió más que mil palabras…

--

La primera vez que Ino le dijo a Choji que le quería fue en el hospital de Konoha. Shikamaru les había encontrado inconscientes en medio del bosque y los había traído hasta allí. Ino se había despertado hacia una hora y desde entonces no se había separado del chico. Shikamaru miraba extrañado a su amiga, jamás la había visto tan preocupada por nadie y parecía estar pensando algo extremadamente importante. Entonces Ino rompió a llorar y Shikamaru se acercó a ella, quizás la chica se sentía culpable. -_Soy una persona horrible Shikamaru. –Eh, Ino, eso no es cierto, si no fuera por ti Choji no estaría vivo…-No es eso Shikamaru, soy una persona horrible porque he tenido que estar apunto de perderlo para darme cuenta de que lo amo, si hubiera muerto…_ Shikamaru miro sorprendido a Ino, la chica le miro a los ojos y pudo ver que lo que decía era verdad, se sintió feliz por sus amigos, por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos, _par de problemáticos… _Choji se había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero estaba demasiado débil para abrir los ojos, había oído a Ino llorar y las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír… _I-Ino-_dijo en un susurro. La chica se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó aun más a Choji. Shikamaru aprovecho para salir de la habitación. –_Dime Choji. –Yo también te amo._La chica sonrió y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras abrazaba a Choji con fuerza. Cuando Shikamaru salió al pasillo Temari corrió hacia él y le preguntó por Choji. _–Está bien, Ino cuidara de él. Cuidaran el uno del otro… _Temari puso cara de no entender y Shikamaru la beso en los labios…

--

Sakura le ha dicho muchas veces a Sasuke que le quiere. Desde que eran pequeños no hacia otra cosa que no fuera demostrar su amor por él e intentar que la correspondiera. La última vez que le dijo que le quería fue cuando el chico se fue de la aldea. En esa ocasión ella le había abierto su corazón y él se encargo de rompérselo. Desde entonces todos sus sentimientos por Sasuke han estado enterrados en lo hondo de su corazón, y aunque ahora él dijera estar arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y ella le hubiese perdonado, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que la chica volviera a decirle que le amaba. Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de olvidar…

--

La primera vez que Hinata le dijo a Naruto que le quería fue antes de la batalla contra Madara. Hinata había sido herida de gravedad y todo era por su culpa. Naruto había sacado la cuarta cola del Kyubi y había perdido el control. Hinata tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase en su camino. Por suerte la chica había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para que el ataque no fuese mortal. Cuando Naruto despertó con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado, en un hospital de una pequeña aldea, Hinata estaba a su lado. Tenía quemaduras y estaba en un estado bastante crítico. Naruto se sintió furioso consigo mismo, era un monstruo, había perdido el control y había estado a punto de matar a Hinata, una persona a la que tenía mucho aprecio y que siempre se había preocupado por él. Sin embargo Hinata le dedico una sonrisa y le preguntó como se encontraba. Naruto miró extrañado a Hinata, esperaba que la chica le tuviese miedo o rechazo, pero ella se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. _–Hinata deberías odiarme, soy un monstruo…Lo siento. –Naruto tu no eres ningún monstruo, no tienes la culpa de tener el Kyubi dentro de ti, eres una persona maravillosa. –Hinata, ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? _Hinata cerró los ojos, se sentía débil y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, pensó que quizás nunca volviera ver a Naruto y le confesó lo que había guardado por tantos años en su corazón. _–Porque te quiero-_dijo antes de desmayarse. En ese momento Sakura entró en la habitación acompañada de otros dos ninjas médicos que se llevaron a Hinata para trasladarla al hospital de Konoha. Naruto se quedo alucinado, nunca había pensado que Hinata pudiera sentir algo por él (N/A ¡Que niño más tonto!). Él no la correspondía en ese momento, pero cuando la volvió a ver tres meses después porque ella le fue a visitarlo al hospital de Konoha, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era enamorarse de una chica como Hinata. Tan buena, tan hermosa, tan… Perfecta.

******

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora solo queda la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Creo que hace falta que avise de que ese capitulo tendrá lemon, de todas formas no va a ser muy explicito. **

**Si se os ocurren mas primeras veces sobre las que pudiera escribir decírmelo y así el fic será más largo ;-)**

**Besosss**


	4. La primera vez que hicimos el amor

**¡Último capítulo! Os quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Vosotros os habeis portado muy bien con los reviews y tal, y os lo pago así. Gomen.**

**Al final no me han quedado nada explícitos, espero que os guste!!**

* * *

_La primera vez que hicimos el amor…_

La primera vez que Temari y Shikamaru hicieron el amor fue en la aldea de la arena. Shikamaru había ido allí para atender unos asuntos de la quinta y Temari le había secuestrado, literalmente, del despacho de su hermano y le había arrastrado hasta su habitación. Tenía forma semicircular, un gran ventanal, una cama enorme y demás lujos dignos de la princesa de la arena. Shikamaru se quedó impresionado con la increíble vista de la aldea que se podía ver desde la ventana. Temari cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dirigió hacia su chico lentamente. Le abrazó por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de él y le susurró con voz suave: _-No te he traído hasta aquí para que contemples la aldea Shikamaru. -¿Y para que me has traído?- _preguntó Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta y la abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y perdiese la actitud de mujer seductora que había intentado mantener. _–__Debería ser obvio para un genio como tú. _Shikamaru sonrió picadamente y comenzó a besar a Temari pasionalmente. Para cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ya estaban tumbados, Shikamaru encima de Temari, en la cama y medio desnudos. Temari agarró a Shikamaru y le obligo moverse quedando encima de él. _Aquí, niño, mando yo__…_ Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero tenia en mente algo completamente distinto…

--

La primera vez que Tenten y Neji hicieron el amor fue en una misión. Tsunade-sama les había asignado una misión de infiltración a los dos creyendo hacer un favor a la parejita, pero es que no sabía que estaban peleados… Neji acabó de montar la tienda de campaña y se sentó lo más alejado posible de su compañera. ¡Estaba harto! La chica había estado callada todo el día y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de rabia. ¡Estaba exagerando! Estuvieron media hora más así, hasta que Neji se hartó y se dirigió hacia ella. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y afilaba kunais. Cuando Neji se colocó delante de ella le miro fríamente y volvió a su tarea. Neji resopló y se sentó junto a ella. -_¿Vas a estar así toda la vida? -¿Así como? __–__Enfadada. __–__Yo no estoy enfadada, estoy dolida. -¿Dolida? Vamos Tenten que no es tan grave y además ya te he pedido perdón__…_Tenten se levanto, ahora si que estaba enfadada. _¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡Dos horas Neji! Dos horas estuve esperándote, y no apareciste. __–__Ya te he explicado que Hiashi-sama convoco una reunión de urgencia y no puede faltar. Aun así mande a Hanabi que te fuera a buscar, no es mi culpa que esa chiquilla haga siempre lo contrario de lo que la piden. __–__Ves, el clan, siempre el clan. Tu tío hace contigo lo que quiere y cuando quiere. ¿Qué pasa si un día te ordena casarte con otra? Con una chica de buena familia, digna de llegar el apellido Hyuga. No como yo, hija de unos aldeanos__…_Neji cerró los ojos comprendiéndolo todo. Se levantó y agarró a Tenten por los hombros. _–__Escúchame Tenten, el clan es muy importante para mi, pero tu lo eres más. Jamás me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tú. Todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora, todas la reuniones, son para asegurarme un futuro junto a ti. No voy a permitir que les pongan el sello a nuestros hijos, ni a ningún otro niño. Te quiero salvar de ese sufrimiento__…_ Tenten parpadeó y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Neji se acercó a ella y le besó la lágrima. Tenten se abrazó a Neji: _-Lo siento Neji, lo siento mucho. Soy una egoísta, solo he pensado en mi misma. _Neji negó con la cabeza diciendo que no hacían falta las disculpas y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso muy dulce y bonito que fue pasando a pasional y que terminó dentro de la tienda de campaña. Neji observó a Tenten, se le había soltado el cabello, estaba sonrojada y le miraba con esos preciosos ojos. Era preciosa, la necesitaba tanto. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en los labios pidiendo sin palabras ir más allá. La chica solo asintió. Ese momento fue solo suyo, ellos dos, sin preocuparse por clanes y clases sociales. Solo suyo…

--

La primera vez que Ino y Choji hicieron el amor fue en casa de Ino. Los señores Yamanaka estaban de viaje para celebrar su vigésimo aniversario de bodas y habían dejado a Ino sola a cargo de la floristería. Choji había sido tan amable de ayudarla, así que habían pasado todo el día los dos solos atendiendo el establecimiento. Ahora estaban en el invernadero que había en la trastienda y que era al mismo tiempo el jardín de la casa familiar. Ino había subido a ducharse y cambiarse mientras que Choji lo recogía todo. Entró al invernadero con el pelo suelto y húmedo, un vestido de algodón y llevando un bandeja con té y galletas en las manos. Dejo la bandeja en un banquito de piedra que había en medio del invernadero y se acercó a Choji. El chico se había quedado embobado contemplando la belleza de su novia y sonreía tontamente. Ino le beso mientras reía y le agarró de la mano para arrastrarle hasta el banco. El aroma del té de flores mezclado con el olor a galletas caseras y el perfume de las flores que les rodeaban era delicioso, pero Choji solo sentía el olor de Ino. Ese olor que le volvía loco… Ino miraba divertida a su novio, no había probado bocado (cosa muy rara en él) y la miraba como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Estaba monísimo. Ino le sonrió y se echo la melena hacia atrás mientras guiñaba un ojo. Mal echo, acababa de despertar la fiera oculta en Choji. El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con tanta fuerza que la muchacha casi se cae, pero Choji la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella quedando Ino encima de él. En ese momento Ino fue consciente de la situación, estaban solos, tenían una casa vacía para ellos y ella había provocado a Choji inconscientemente, o quizás no tan inconscientemente. Sabía perfectamente como iba a acabar aquello, pero no le importaba… Se acomodó encima de su novio y empezó a darle mordisquitos en la oreja, sabía que eso le encantaba, y entonces susurró: _Vamos a mi habitación__…_Choji se sonrojó y tragó saliva mientras Ino se levantaba y le arrastraba a través de la casa. Cuando llegaron al cuarto Choji se quedó de pie incapaz de moverse, parecía como si toda su pasión se hubiera esfumado de repente. Se sentía extraño, Ino había sido su amiga desde que eran niños y la respetaba muchísimo, le parecía mal aprovecharse de ella en su propia casa, ¿Cómo iba a mirar luego a su padre? Ino pareció adivinar el dilema de su novio y se acerco a él: _Choji te quiero, y estoy segura de esto. Quiero ser tuya. Solo tuya hasta el fin… _Choji miró a los ojos azules de Ino, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz como cuando ella dijo esas palabras. Si ella estaba tan segura, él también lo estaba. La besó delicadamente, no con tanta pasión como antes pero si con más sentimiento. Ino pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y le empujo ligeramente hacia la cama, preparada para la noche más especial de su vida…

--

La primera vez que Sakura y Sasuke hicieron el amor fue el hospital de Konoha. Sakura curaba a Sasuke un corte en su brazo mientras el chico la miraba con pose de conquistador. Empezó a repasarla de arriba a bajo, su pelo rosa recogido en un moño, sus ojos verdes concentrados en su trabajo, sus labios rojos tan sensuales, y ese escote… _-Sasuke deja de mirarme así. __–__Perdone doctora, es que es usted demasiado sexy, y yo estoy taaan solito. __–__No me vaciles por favor, no va contigo. _Sasuke se rió mientras la chica le daba la espalda y miraba la aldea desde la ventana. El chico se acercó a ella con en torso descubierto, la abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sakura gimió pero separó a Sasuke deella y le encaró. _-¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Hay cientos de chicas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato contigo ahí fuera-_dijo mientras señalaba a la aldea. _–__Ellas no me interesan y lo sabes. A mi solo me interesas tú-_contestó Sasuke y besó a Sakura con pasión. La chica no pudo evitar corresponderle,olvidar por un momento sus reparos, dejar que la brecha del muro que cubría su corazón se hiciera más grande e intentar olvidar el pasado. Ahora el presente era Sasuke y estaba allí desatándola el pelo y llevándola hacia la cama. El chico se tumbó encima de ella y comenzó a desnudarla mientras besaba toda su piel. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar…

--

La primera vez que Hinata y Naruto hicieron el amor fue en casa de Naruto. El chico había sido herido en su útima misión y le habían enviado a casa descansar, y Hinata fue a cuidarle en cuanto se entero. Ahora estaba en la cocina preparando té mientras Naruto se quejaba por no poderse levantar de la cama. Hinata entró en la habitación y dejó el té en la mesilla, besó en la frente al rubio y le obligó a tumbarse. _-Hinata-chan, eres demasiado buena conmigo. -Bueno, soy tu novia, tengo que cuidar de ti. -Vas a ser una esposa estupenda. _La chica sonrió y se sonrojo. Naruto se rió y bebió un poco de té. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacia verse todavía mas guapa y que se pegaba a su cuerpo… ¡Y que cuerpo! Naruto no puedo evitar sonrojarse también por tener a una chica tan bella en su habitación. Se quedaron mirándose los dos sonrojados mientras se acercaban lentamente. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, perdieron la vergüenza, la noción del tiempo y demás ataduras. Cuando se besaban solo sentían al otro, como si fueran una sola persona. Pero a Naruto eso ya no le bastaba, necesitaba besar toda la piel de Hinata y ser de verdad uno solo. Cuando Hinata notó la mano de Naruto deslizarse por debajo de su vestido no pudo evitar separarse de él, por miedo y vergüenza. Naruto dejó la mano en la rodilla de la chica, y con la otra le puso el cabello detrás de la oreja. _-Hinata no tengas miedo, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. _La chica le miro dudosa, pero los ojos azules de Naruto, tan sinceros y amables disiparon sus dudas. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más al chico, confiándole su cuerpo y su corazón.

**FIN!!**

**Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habeis seguido el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Besosss**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
